Rooftop Resurgency
by SilverOcelot
Summary: Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance, dressed as Green Arrow and Black Canary, find each other again on a rooftop where they "first met" before. Oliver x Laurel, Lauriver smutfic and oneshot!


**_Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I hope everyone has an amazing day and gives thanks to what they cherish most! For me, I'm thankful for Lauriver and its fandom, for Katie Cassidy and her portrayal of the lovely Dinah Laurel Lance and badass Black Canary, and to all fanfic writers of them. To give thanks, here's a quick little smutty oneshot to show my appreciation to all written above, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)  
_**

* * *

 _"Are we going to see any action tonight at all? I'm longing for a surprise Vertigo drug ring or something..."_

"I thought I made it clear, Speedy. You aren't allowed near that drug again. Keep riding around, there's bound to be something." Oliver sighed out into his comm riding out on his motorcycle throughout the streets of Starling City, along with Laurel riding on hers right next to him. And she had a nice big smirk on her face.

"I think she's right, Green Arrow. Might as well call it a night, maybe you and I cleaned them all off the streets." Laurel moving her cycle closer to Oliver although he never believed that.

"Doubt it. They never rest at night, not even on my watch." As usual, Oliver was doubtful even at the current hour they were patrolling at. "Alright Speedy, you hit one last search on the streets. Canary and I will take the rooftops."

 _"Roger that, Arrow. But I'm not calling for backup if I run into a purse snatcher or a mugging. Why is it so dead tonight when I have a good adrenaline rush going?"_ Thea responded back through her comm only making Oliver shake his head with a smile on his face. He and Laurel rounded the next few corners cruising through the quiet streets.

It wasn't until Laurel took the lead on Oliver and sped ahead of him on her cycle where he had no choice but to follow her. Knowing the city like the back of his hand, he wondered where she was even leading them to when they were still on the ground.

Dismounting their cycles towards back of the building, Oliver clutched onto his compound bow walking beside Laurel while she did the same to her tactical tonfas, not expecting much action to be happening above ground if there wasn't any below.

"Any reason for this building in particular?" Oliver asked while loading up a grappling hook arrow out of his quiver and aiming it towards the roof to fire.

"Tell me your memory isn't that bad, Ollie. This is where we had our first meeting together three years ago, remember? You going by The Hood and me asking for your help when I actually needed it." Laurel explained to him as he fired the arrow up to the roof to clutch onto for climbing. "I remember being terrified of meeting you then."

Oliver gazed into Laurel's eyes through their masks and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist, allowing her to hold onto him tightly as they were raised up to the rooftop safely.

"I was a different kind of vigilante back then. I believed that the city could only be saved if I cleansed it by killing those who were guilty. I was as guilty as them."

"Ollie, hey..." Laurel approached him while he unhooked his arrow and started to wind it back up for when they decided to head back to the lower ground. "I didn't mean it like that. Yes, you were a different person when you came back and you're a different person now. Not everyone can make something perfect on their first try." She cupped his cheek gently with her hand and gave him the kindest smile. "You are a hero now, Oliver."

Oliver took a deep breath from the cold air that the city usually suffered from each night. Because deep down, he didn't want to accept anything less than one of the safest cities in the world. With him and help from his team, he was more confident especially over the last few years that they could achieve that one day, no matter how long it took.

Laurel bit the lower part of her lip for a split second before letting out a small chuckle, raising her legs up one after the other which partly confused Oliver. "Speaking of heroes, this one is having a small wardrobe malfunction. One sec."

Oliver couldn't help himself but to laugh a little bit to himself either. Between him and Laurel along with Thea, Roy, and Diggle, they knew best that being out in the field with their costumes sometimes could get a little uncomfortable. He saw this best the first few times he took Thea under his wing and she would end up complaining about being too bunched up to even want to walk when they returned to the foundry.

"Take your time, I'll keep watch." He told Laurel walking off to the side to attend to her needs, and scoured along the edge of the rooftop to look out at the city. It was quiet, but at the same time a beautiful sight to see. Taking a few steps toward the middle of the roof, he thought back to the memory Laurel brought up of the meeting for the first time.

Laurel had stolen her father's phone to contact him about a case she was looking into at the time that also happened to involve a suspect Oliver was pursuing. He remembered how terrified she did of him but knew how strong Laurel was not to back down from him. He always admired her strength both mentally and physically.

Off to the side, Oliver heard a small noise coming over from where Laurel had gone off to and decided he should probably check just to make sure she was okay.

"Everything alright?" He asked out lowly to her while hearing Laurel lightly grunt in his direction.

"Come on, damn it." Peering around the corner, Laurel had her black leather pants pushed down around her knees while she was busy trying to readjust her underwear into place. Usually she just wore a matching black thong for the occasions so this would have to happen to her, but this week had been a tough week to do her laundry.

Oliver told himself to turn away his head away to keep from looking like a peeping tom, though he struggled doing so. Laurel's long beautiful legs on display along with her partially clothed ass that surfaced in and out of view as she kept messing with underwear to keep from riding up on her. Though some part of him knew he should turn away, another part of him chose not to. And by the time he could make up his mind, Laurel's head turned to meet his eyes with hers.

"Little help?" Laurel asked out to him and seemed more calm to see him than petrified. It wasn't like they haven't explored every inch of each other's body before in the past. "I'm having it worse than Thea did last month when she took down that armed robbery thug."

"You are unbelievable." Oliver teased to her and could feel his skin settle down when she didn't freak out that he was standing there with his sights set on her, or parts of her.

"You're the one that wanted rooftop recon. And the ride up here didn't completely help me out either." Laurel matched his wit with her own and quirked up the same eyebrow she had before. "Possibly as soon as you stop staring so my legs don't go numb."

Oliver set his compound bow down onto the roof next to where Laurel had set her tonfas down and slowly walked up behind Laurel, unable to ignore her side comment. "I'm not staring. I was...just thinking of how much of a funny story it'll be when we get back."

"You wouldn't dare." Laurel challenged back to him and bent down the slightest bit to reach the tops of her leather pants, pulling them up to a certain point to help her legs warm up, but enough to graze her ass against Oliver's crotch slightly. And there was no hiding what a few seconds of staring at Laurel Lance had partially done to his blood flow. "Are you seriously..." Laurel started out to say before completely laughing and turning her body to face Oliver, letting her pants fall back around her knees.

Oliver opened his mouth up to speak but couldn't figure out which words to put together so he wouldn't sound like a complete idiot in front of her. He could only shake his head and laugh at himself with her. "Alright, we're even. This is embarrassing for me, as both Green Arrow and Oliver Queen."

Their eyes met nearly every second their laughs got the best of them, with Laurel halting first as her teeth bit the lower part of her lip again. They were both only glad no one could even see the sight they both had on, with the Green Arrow becoming hard as a rock while the Black Canary was nearly commando. In a rush of familiar emotions and even more familiar lust, Oliver pulled Laurel into his body and planted a hard kiss to her lips.

It had been too long for both of them from seeking comfort with one another. With Oliver's short relationship with Felicity ending before it even started, and the same for Laurel with her trainer Ted Grant, also known as the Wildcat vigilante, their roads always seemed to cross and find their way back to each other. Too many times their roads have split, but it was always worth it when they crossed again.

Laurel's lips moved against Oliver's and brought her hands up to his elbows, deepening their kiss to explore the most familiar territory, with their tongues dancing against one another. They loved battling each other for dominance, but Oliver was always quick to back down in favor.

Oliver trailed her kisses to Laurel's jawline and slowly down to her neck to help increase her heart rate, and getting to her smirk when she breathed out and seeing her breath against the air. His hands found her ass, massaging it into his hands while he sucked on a certain spot on her neck that made Laurel moan softly against the cold air.

"Oliver..." Laurel breathed out and tilted her head to the side to allow better access to her neck that he took full advantage of. "We should, hmm..." Her words faltered as his lips found her pulse point and attached onto it without hesitation. "...make this quick." Laurel managed to get out but was a last second change up, originally wanting to take this back to her apartment, but knew between them that it couldn't wait.

"I can do quick." Oliver grunted lowly against her neck to see the mark he left and smiled to himself, knowing fully well he might hear about it later. His gloves disappeared off his hands with speed that his friend, The Flash, would be impressed by, to help him undo his own leather pants and free his hardening cock to the cold air.

"Then do it." Laurel challenged him and pushed her underwear back down her legs, licking her lips to the sight of Oliver's cock to the air and figured they should hurry before the air takes effect. Laurel hugged the wall in front of her and stuck her ass out to Oliver, giving him the perfect display of her ass and glistening pussy to him, and turned her head to smirk at him.

Oliver nearly lunged forward into Laurel with the change in pace but held out for a few seconds to line up right with her entrance and teasing her lips with the head to make it easier to push inside of her. And after those few seconds were up, Oliver pushed his entire length into Laurel from behind making both of them gasp out into the air and throw their head back.

She was warm, really warm, and he loved every single second of it. Oliver stalled just a few more seconds to allow Laurel to adjust to his size inside of her, his hands grabbing onto each side of her hips for better leverage. "Fuck..." Laurel moaned out to him, in both pleasure and in command, and pushed her hips off and on to stop the holdup he was giving her.

Oliver took the hint thoroughly and moved his hips along with hers to set a good motion before he took control, thrusting his cock into Laurel swiftly and trying his best to hold back his own grunts, and failed miserably at doing so. Laurel held herself against the wall and stopped her actions to let Oliver take control, slamming into her with much needed force and eliciting out moans with every hard thrust that filled the quiet sky.

"Have you thought about fishnets?" Oliver grunted out.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Laurel chuckled out to him giving him the same reaction.

Oliver slowed himself purposely on Laurel and pulled his cock out of Laurel only to slam it back into her with force, giving her the roughness she enjoyed the most. His hands clamped down into her hips as he fucked himself back into Laurel multiple times, their skin slapping together with each groundbreaking thrust. Laurel's whimpers and cries nearly sent Oliver over the edge and brought her body back against his as he continued.

Laurel gasped suddenly when Oliver pulled completely out of her, saddened by the loss of contact between them only to be greeted back to it. Spinning her body around to meet his, their lips found each other again roughly as their kisses became sloppy.

Oliver backed Laurel against the wall of the rooftop and reached down to pick her legs up from under her, trying to find his way back inside Laurel.

 _"Hey, the streets are clear. Are you two done with rooftops so we can head back?"_ Speedy spoke to them through their comms unaware of what was transpiring on the other end.

Oliver nearly froze in place while Laurel reached a free hand down to Oliver's cock, coated with her own juices, and lined it back up with her. "Double time, Ollie. I'm close." She flashed him a wink and brought her hand up to her ear. "Canary to Speedy, rooftops are clear. Race you back?"

Oliver chuckled and pushed his cock back into Laurel nearly making her cry out into her comm. "You got it." He could barely make out to what Speedy responded back with, and started to fuck Laurel up against the wall with as much strength he had left to give.

Laurel cut her comm out the moment Oliver's cock found the one spot that never failed to reach her orgasm, eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as she squeezed his cock inside of her and came hard onto it. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck and melded her sweat drenched forehead against his.

Oliver's knees came close to giving out after Laurel's orgasm that rocked enough to reach his, moaning out Laurel's name against her lips as his hips lightly thrust into Laurel as he spilled his load inside of her. Heavy breathing struck both of them trying to catch their breath with each other in between their soft kisses they gave each other afterward.

After Oliver was spent, he carefully lowered Laurel back to the ground and held onto her arm as she nearly fell over herself, sparking up their laughter again. Once feeling was brought back to both of their legs, Oliver and Laurel redressed themselves back up into their full Green Arrow and Black Canary gear leaving them both smiling guilty to each other.

"I think we should hold off on telling the team our little embarrassing moments tonight. Just to be safe." Laurel offered to him and did her best to fix her sweat filled hair against the light breeze.

"For now, that's a good idea. Maybe we can talk about it in the morning." Oliver suggested back to her, giving Laurel one last soft kiss to her lips, and firing his zipline arrow out that would aid in helping them back to the ground.

"We'll get there. Lead the way, Green Arrow." Laurel smiled and kissed his lips once more, holding onto his body as he ziplined them back down to the ground back to their cycles, and raced each other back to the foundry after assuming Thea had already made it back.


End file.
